Trigun:The After Math
by DemonChicWitAttitude
Summary: After the battle between vash and knives a new story begins


**Trigun: The After Math**

**Chapter 1**

"**Dum dum da da da da da da dum dum da da da dum da da dum dum da da da." "That song I remember that song from some where...but where?" Vash sits up and he's in he middle of a field of flowers the he looks up. "Could it be that's impossible Rem?"**

**Then all of a sudden Rem's humming stops and every thing around Vash goes black. "Why ...why does every thing around me have to die?" Vash cries. All of a sudden Vash sees something move in the darkness. "Crying again Vash?" "Knives!" Vash Jumps out of bed startling a weeping Meryle after seeing knives face. Meryle raps her arms around Vash's neck through **

**Her tears she manages to say, "Vash your finally awake oh I thought you were dead!" Vash looks around franticly and asks "Where's Knives where the hell is knives!" Meryle wipes the tears from her eyes and says, "He's down the hall way in Millie's room 219, and those nice town people lent us two of their nicest hotel rooms for your recovery." Vash leaps out of bed and throws on a pair of pants as quickly as he can. "Uh Vash where are you going?" Meryle asks as she sees Vash grab his gun. Not saying a word Vash sprints down the hallway with Meryle right on is tail yelling "Vash Stop!" Vash swings open the door only to discover Milly watching cartoons and knives out cold on the bed. "Um Milly are you O.K.?" Vash asks a little embarrassed. "Yes Mr.Vash I'm fine why do ya ask?" "Oh no reason." Vash replies. They all sit down and Vash begins asking questions. "So how long have I been out?" Vash asks wearily. "Hum bout two weeks." Meryle replies. "Only two weeks I've been out longer." Vash said unimpressed. "Yep tow weeks ago after Milly struck water you wandered back into town with some guy draped over your shoulder and you said to keep him isolated because he was dangerous." Meryle said looking in to space. "Well since he's out I know what I have to do." Vash lifts up his long silver gun and aims at knives head. "No Mr. Vash you can't shoot him!" Milly yells and then she yelling about how she'll never for give him if he does. Then Meryle steps in between Vash and Knives blocking his shot. "He deserves to die!!" Vash yells in protest. "Why should I show him any mercy when he killed all those people and showed them none!!!!" Meryle looked down at the floor and said "Know one has the right to take the life of another weren't those your exact words?" Vash lower his gun and stars crying so Meryle hugs him and strokes his hair saying, "Hey lets get you some soup back in the room." They slowly walk back to the room. A few hours later Meryle and Vash woke up to a scream of terror. They both got dressed and raced to room 219 as fast as they could. When they got to the room them found Milly huddled in a corner and Knives was sitting up with his face in his hand. "So Vash why not finish what you started kill me...KILL ME NOW DAMNIT!!!!!" Knives yelled tears welling up in his eyes. "No" Vash said calmly but beginning to cry. "I promised to Rem that I'd take care of you and that's what I intend to do." Meryle went over to hug Vash and to both Meryle and Vash's surprise Milly did the same to Knives. "Hay Milly didn't he just try to kill or something?" Vash asked. "Um well no." Milly answered "Then what did you scream for ?!" Meryle asked "Yeah spit it out." Vash added. "I TRIED TO KISS HIM OK!" Milly yelled it so loud it echoed in the room. "I tried to kiss him when he woke up and put his fingers across my lips then I screamed." Milly said feeling ashamed. Then everything was quite for a while but then it was shattered by laughter. The three of them looked up and knives was laughing not in an evil way but as if something was funny in a "ha ha" way. "And what the hell is so funny Knives!!" Vash asked with smoke coming out of his ears. Through all his laughing Knives managed to say "Vash I thought it was you attacking me but it was Milly trying to give me a kiss!!" soon after that every one was laughing even Milly.**


End file.
